batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Seph
The leader of a group of five siblings who have made it their goal to defeat Wiseman. Seph is serious and extremely dedicated to this cause. He is also passionate and unflinching once he has made up his mind. Origins Seph was born the eldest child to a family in the village of Naos. Since he was the eldest of his siblings, he often found it his duty to take care of his brothers and sister. Soon, however, tragedy struck and his parents were killed. As the patriarch of his family he took Pieda, Thoran, Ven, and Marno under his wings and ensured that they would never need or want for anything. In Naos everyone knew Magic, but as the siblings grew and drew strength from their bond, they became the most powerful magic users of their time. They would often train on a hill in Naos called Malpercio, and soon it became a special place for them. Seph is the only one of the Malpercio Siblings whose name does not come from the Italian word for the body part he transforms into: Marno (mano) means "hand", Pieda (piede) means "foot, Thoran (torace) means "chest, and Ven (ventre) means "belly. A New Power Soon, however, the peace that they had used their power to create became endangered by a being calling him/itself Wiseman, who settled in the neighboring village of Cujam. Wiseman began teaching people how to manifest Wings of the Heart and propositioned that he would/could lead the world to an age of boundless peace and tranquility. The siblings sensed something was wrong and worked feverishly to stop his plans. Tragedy They were too late, however, in warning the nation of Rasalas nestled in the Albali Plains. Just as they feared, Wiseman had turned all the people of the nation forcibly into Magnus - they now existed as living shadows, neither alive nor dead, unable to move on to the afterlife. They confronted Wiseman in Cujam after this, but he had grown too powerful for even them and they were defeated. To add to the matter, the people of Cujam would not heed their warnings. Defeated, they returned to Naos, but their village had been massacred by Wiseman. As his fianceé, Quis, lay dying in his arms, Seph made a decision which would change all of their fates, and indeed the course of human history. The birth of Malpercio Greif-stricken and fearing what would happen if Wiseman was not stopped, he lead his siblings to the Dark Brethren's lair, Zaurak Keep. He leads them on, not even telling them why they are there. The place scares Ven, and his lack of verbiage infuriates Thoran. Only Pieda seems to understand. Soon they reach the heart of the keep and face the Dark Brother, Rudra. Combining their abilities, they defeat it, and Seph reveals his hand. He wants the Dark Brethren to give the group some of their power so they can smite down Wiseman. He also beckons them to release his siblings and take his life, his soul, his eveything, in exchange for what he asks. They refuse, however; they will only barter for the lives of all five siblings. Unable to risk his family, he is about to back out of the deal, when Pieda, Thoran, Ven and Marno agree to join him to put an end to Wiseman. Thus they are given the power and cast out of the Keep. Right before facing Wiseman, they agree on a new name as a group. That name is Malpercio, after the mountain in their village, where they were happy and grew up together. Cujam was now deserted, however, and they chased down Wiseman to the Battlefields of Atria, where they face off with the mind-controlled villagers. ~Seph He Yaze~ Outnumbered and overpowered by the villagers, they release the power the Dark Brethren gave them. When they regained consciousness, the villagers were massacred. The Dark magic they received had taken over. Before they could reach Wiseman, however, the Ancient Wizards, the Children of the Earth, unleashed the Godcraft and the Earth Sphere, Ocean Mirror, and the Sword of the Heavens on them. One by one they fell until all were dead. Seph's head was then severed and placed in an End Magnus and seperated from his siblings for the next 1000 years. Revenge No doubt Wiseman thought he had won, but a time traveling Sagi, with his partners Marno, Guillo, and Milly, put an end to his reign right before the Five Great Nations were raised to the sky. Wiseman would return again 980 years later after fusing with Verus. As he was about to destroy our heroes, Seph, Pieda, Ven, and Thoran gave words of encouragement, providing the trio with enough confidence to put an end to the ageless evil of Wiseman. In the end they had fulfilled the task they had sold their souls to achieve - vanquishing Wiseman. 1000 years later he is fought in the form of Sibling God: He in Cor Hydrae. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Malpercio's Forces